Beautiful Duet
by chaingang-princess2878
Summary: Pairing John Cena and Lillian Garcia. John asks Lillian out on a date after she flirts with him a little bit. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

John Cena sat down on the edge of his bed when he got back to his room after RAW that night in New York City.

Lillian. He couldn't get her out of his head again tonight. It had been like this every night for the past week. Ever since he had noticed the way Lillian smiled when she looked at him after introducing him. She had done it again tonight. John smiled as he thought about it. She was so pretty…

John had seen her tonight after the show. It had been just before he left the arena. She had been talking to Maria and Torrie, and hadn't noticed him standing there.

John had been too shy to go over and talk to Lillian. He couldn't bring himself to talk to her, even though deep down, he was dying to ask her out for dinner. It was obvious to John that she liked him, and he liked her too.

John got up and undressed to go and take a shower. After he finished, he dried himself off and dressed for bed. John turned down the blankets, and got into bed. As soon as he was settled, Lillian's smile somehow found it's way back into his thoughts.

Enough was enough; John needed to get some sleep tonight.

He picked up the phone and rang the front desk. He asked the girl to put him through to Lillian's room.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Uh hi. Lillian? It's John Cena."

"Oh hello John. What can I do for you?"

"Well I was wondering, would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Sure, I've been hoping that you would ask."

"Ok, so I'm not going insane then, good to know." John mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Lillian asked.

"Oh! It's just that I've noticed the way you smile at me. Although for the last little while I've been thinking it was my imagination or something." John said.

"I'm sorry about that. I was actually wanting to ask you out…but wasn't sure how to make the first move."

"Anyway, I'll pick you up tomorrow night at seven. Sound cool?" John asked.

Tomorrow was a night off for everyone.

"All right, I'll see you then. Bye." Lillian said, as she hung up.

John hung up the phone with a big smile on his face. He turned out the light and settled down to sleep.

The next morning John was up early, even for him. He usually got up at dawn to go for a run. However, this morning, he had woken early, and had been too excited to go back to sleep; after thinking of Lillian and her smile. Something he hoped to see a lot of on their date this evening.

John went for his run. When he got back, he had some breakfast with some of the other superstars and crew; then he picked up his stuff, and headed for the Gym to meet with Randy and have the rest of his workout. John's good mood lasted throughout his workout with Randy. John even noticed Randy rolling his eyes when he heard him start humming softly.

Finally when they were in the showers afterward, Randy turned to him.

"All right Cena, what gives? You're never this cheerful when we work out. What happened, you get laid or something?"

"No." John said and then he thought "_Not yet_!"

"But you might?" Randy asked, digging.

John shook his head. He knew better than to tell Randy about his plans with Lillian. He didn't want anything to screw things up for him.

"Aw come on!" Randy protested.

"No. If it's meant for you to know, you'll find out. But until then, my lips are sealed. Sorry Bro."

"Whatever. Did I tell you about this hot chick I met at the club last night?" Randy asked John.

"No. But let me guess. Blonde, blue-eyed, and a body that could stop traffic?"

"Yeah, actually, how did you know?"

"Randy, don't you think I ought to know you by now? Besides I kinda overheard you talking to Jeff at breakfast. Then again, I'm pretty sure the whole table heard you. Seriously bro, it's impolite to boast about one's sexual exploits."

"Ooh! Listen to you, Mister prim and proper! What the hell's gotten into you? A couple of weeks ago, you were the one bragging. I seem to remember hearing about your escapades with a hot young red headed stewardess on that flight to Houston." Randy reminded him.

John smiled. That was typical Randy.

"Those were different circumstances. She offered, I took her up on it. And let's just say I've changed my ways since then." John countered.

"Well whoever this mystery girl is, she's certainly done a number on you."

"_Not yet…but hopefully she will._" John thought with a grin.

They finished at the gym, and headed back to the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lillian smiled at herself in the mirror as she finished getting ready for her dinner date with John.

"He should be here any moment." She thought as she put on her earrings.

Lillian looked herself over one last time. She had chosen her favourite little black dress and stilettos to wear. The shoes would help her a little in the height department. John was a lot taller than her when she didn't wear heels.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

Lillian answered it to find John standing there at the door. He was holding a bunch of red white and pink carnations; and there was a huge smile on his face.

"Hello John." Said Lillian.

She took the bouquet from him, and stepped back into the room to put the flowers in water.

"Hi Lillian, you look sensational." John said.

"Thanks, you look very nice too."

John was dressed in a pair of black jeans, with a white button up shirt, and a really nice black leather jacket.

They were off as soon as the flowers were in water. Lillian took John's hand as they walked out to his rented black SUV.

"So what would you like to have for dinner?" John asked her, with a smile as they drove off.

"Well, I'm actually a pretty big fan of Italian food." Lillian told him.

"Then I know of just the place. Randy actually recommended it to me. He said "John, if you ever have a hot date in New York, and she likes Italian, take her to Tony's."

"That sounds lovely." Lillian agreed.

When they arrived at the restaurant, the hostess took their jackets and showed them to a lovely table for two, in a quiet corner of the dining room.

"Would you like to order drinks?" she asked.

"Yes, we'll take a bottle of your best red." John said, as he pulled out Lillian's chair for her and then sat down in his own.

They chatted about everything over dinner. Everything from music, to sports, to cars, and anything else they could think of. And by the end of the meal, and after sharing the whole bottle of wine between them, John felt like he knew Lillian a whole lot better.

He paid for dinner and they were off again.

When they got back to the car, and were about to drive off, John turned to Lillian with a big smile on.

"Do you like theatre?" he asked her.

"I enjoy the odd play." She said to him.

"Well then, what do you say we head over and catch Phantom Of The Opera." John said, getting out two tickets.

"Oh my God! How on earth did you get those?" she asked.

"I have a friend in the show. She plays one of the ballet girls." John said, with a smile.

"Really, well that's nice. We'd better get a move on, we don't want to be late."

They arrived at the theatre on time. Their seats were perfect. They were in the third row, center, right under the chandelier. John smiled as he thought about how surprised Lillian would be when it came crashing down later, that was if she hadn't seen Phantom before.

They enjoyed the first act together. Lillian cuddled up to him during it, and she even laced her fingers through his.

When intermission came, she turned to him with a smile.

"In case I forget to mention it later, I've had a wonderful time tonight." She said.

"I have too. I was just about to ask you if you'd like to join me for lunch tomorrow." John said.

"I'd love to." She replied, smiling again.

Just then the lights went down for the second act. John was very happy when Lillian cuddled into him again to watch the rest.

She took his hand, lacing her fingers through his.

When the show was over, and after an encore from the cast, they were on their way back to the hotel.

John walked Lillian back to her room. He smiled when he heard her softly humming one of the songs from Phantom.

They stopped outside her door.

"Well, I guess this is good night." John said. Smiling.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. You can come in for a drink." She told him.

John decided to stay for a bit. What harm was there in staying for a drink or two? They'd had such and amazing time together and he wasn't ready for it to end yet.

They went inside, and Lillian turned on the lights.

"Help yourself, to whatever you'd like. I'm just going to change into something a bit more comfortable." She said to John.

"Thanks." He said.

Lillian went into the bathroom to change. John smiled when he heard her still humming the same tune from Phantom. He had had the same one rolling around in his head all night as well.

She came back out of the bathroom, looking very cute. She was dressed for bed, wearing a pair of red plaid pyjama bottoms, and a little white tank top with _Sexy _written on the front.

She looked up at him watching her with a grin on.

"John, I wanted to thank you for taking me to Phantom. I've been dying to see it now for a long time."

"It was no trouble at all. I'm just happy you came with me. Somehow I don't think I'd have enjoyed it that much had Randy been with me. I'm just happy that you enjoyed it." He said.

Just then John leaned in and brushed his lips against hers.

As soon as their lips touched Lillian's heart started to race. A moan escaped her as she melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around John's waist, pulling him closer.

Lillian deepened the kiss using her tongue. John moaned softly and kept right on kissing her.

Suddenly, as quick as it all started, it was over.

Lillian froze.

John stopped and pulled back to look at her.

"Everything all right?" He asked her.

"It's fine…I'm sorry John, but I can't continue with this, not now, not tonight. It's only our first date. I don't know what got into me. I'm not usually like this, and I hope you don't think I'm leading you on or anything."

"It's all right, I understand. In fact, I'm kind of happy you don't want to…I don't want to either, I don't want to rush you before you're ready Lillian." John said.

"So, I guess we'll say good night for now, and I'll see you tomorrow at lunch time, after we travel to Buffalo." She said.

"Sounds okay to me, and Lillian?" 

"Yes?"

"Thanks for being so great!" he said and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks for being so great too." She replied and kissed him back.

John showed himself out, and couldn't help humming softly and whistling as he went to his room. Life was good!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, John woke up with a smile on his face.

He hummed softly to himself as he dressed and then left for his morning run.

John felt really good today. Upon thinking about things, he was glad that things hadn't gone too far, too fast between him and Lilian. She really was special, and he wanted things to be special between them.

Today was a busy day for the whole company. There was usually a night off before a travel day, and today was a travel day. It wouldn't be quite so bad. It was just a couple of hours by bus to Buffalo from New York City. It wasn't like they were flying anywhere.

John finished his run, and headed back to the hotel, walking and enjoying the beautiful spring morning. The sun was up now, and shining beautifully in the sky. The birds were singing, the sky was a beautiful shade of blue.

When he got back to his room; John decided to phone Lilian and see if she was up.

He called the front desk and asked to be put through to her room.

"Hello?" she answered on the first ring.

"Hi Lilian! How are you this morning, not too tired I hope." He said.

"Hello John! I'm doing fine this morning. In fact, I was just about to order some breakfast from room service; would you like to join me?"

"I just got back from running, I need a quick shower, but sure, I'll join you, I can't stay too long though, I'm supposed to meet Randy at the gym later on for the rest of my workout." John answered.

"Great, what would you like me to order for you?" Lilian asked him.

"Whatever you're having will be fine." John told her.

"Right. So I'll see you in a few minutes then?" she said.

"Yes. And Lilian?"

"Yes?"

"Make sure you have that gorgeous smile on when you answer the door." John said to her. He couldn't help it. It was the truth, and he felt like letting her know, she had a beautiful smile.

_LATER THAT MORNING_

"That was a great breakfast!" John said, taking another sip of his orange juice and smiling across the table at Lilian.

Breakfast had been a light one. Yogurt and fresh fruit, with a little bit of granola. John was happy he had let Lilian choose it for him. It was very light. A perfect choice since he was meeting Randy in about an hour or so to work out.

She looked beautiful this morning, and John had told her so the very moment he had set eyes on her.

She was dressed in casual clothes probably chosen for the trip to Buffalo later. She was wearing a pair of low rise jeans, with a soft pale blue T shirt and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"I just want to thank you again for last night." Lilian said to him, as she got up and started packing some clothes into her suitcase.

"No problem, it was a lovely time. I'm glad you enjoyed Phantom. I'm also glad it was you who came with me. I just don't think I'd have enjoyed it as much, had Randy gone with me." John joked.

"So…we're off to Buffalo this afternoon. I was wondering would you like to sit with me on the bus?" she asked him.

John smiled. He wouldn't have it any other way!

"Absolutely." He agreed. "Listen, I've got to get my butt in gear. I need to finish packing the rest of my stuff before I leave for the gym. Thanks for breakfast, it was lovely." He said to Lilian, with a big grin on.

"I hear ya. I've got a few things to sort out before we go too."

"All right, well, I'm off to pack my clothes, and then off to the gym with Randy before we head back here to catch the bus to Buffalo. I'll meet you in the lobby back here at noon sharp." John said.

"You got it." Lilian said, with that gorgeous smile.

John left her then, and headed back to his own room.

Despite all kinds of questions from Randy; during their workout that morning, John didn't let anything slip about Lilian or their date the other night.

"Aw come on Cena! I can see it in your face; you're bursting to tell someone about it!" Randy poked, digging for details.

"No. Sorry bro, but it's like I told you before, If it's meant for you to know about, then you'll find out, but until then, my lips are sealed." John told him.

"Fine. Be that way." He said.

They finished at the gym and headed back to grab their bags and board the bus.

John spotted Lilian, she was standing around talking to Maria, Mickie, and Torrie, and they looked like they were having a good conversation. John decided to go over and join in.

"Oh, look Lilian! Here he comes!" Torrie was joking with her.

Lilian's face was bright pink. She was blushing.

"So John, Lilian tells us you took her to see Phantom last night." Maria said to him.

"I did….so?" John said.

"So, how was it?" Mickie asked

"It was great. Lilian and I both enjoyed it very much, and we think you girls would love it. Isn't that right Lilian?" John asked her.

"Yes, it's a great show."

Maria, Mickie and Torrie hurried off then to hang out with the other divas.

"I'm sorry about that. Torrie saw us leaving together last night, and wouldn't let it go." Lilian said to John with a small smile.

"It's okay. Everyone's going to figure it out anyway. Randy was all over me this morning, searching for details."

"And you told him?" Lilian asked.

"Nothing!" John said. "Don't worry Lilian, I don't kiss and tell."

When he noticed that no one was looking, John leaned in and stole a quick kiss.

Lilian's heart soared! So John did have some feelings for her. She had been getting the vibe from him last night all through dinner and the show, but she hadn't been sure if it was for real or not.

She knew now that John was interested in her, not just what he could get from her.

The bus arrived a short time later, and John smiled and took Lilian's hand as they walked out together to get on.

They took seats together, and spent a good portion of the trip chatting back and forth, and John felt like he knew her even better by the end of it.

When they got off the bus in Buffalo, and were heading into the hotel to check in; Randy walked over and tapped John on the shoulder.

"Yeah bro?" John turned to Randy.

"Lilian!" Randy said.

"What about her?" John asked.

"Your new girl is Lilian! Well I don't blame you one bit bro! She's sexy as hell!"

"What makes you think that?" John asked, even though Randy had figured it out on his own, John didn't have to let on like it was true.

"I saw how cozy you two were on the bus." Randy said.

"Randy! Do you mean to tell me, I can't sit with a girl for a bus ride, without you automatically thinking I'm involved with her? Lilian and I are friends. I never said we were dating.

John looked over at Lilian, who he had been standing talking to when Randy had walked up.

Lilian smiled mischievously at John and winked. She was willing to play along.

Finally Randy gave up digging after Lilian kept insisting that she and John were only close friends.

The two of them were sitting in Lilian's room giggling about it over lunch. They had spent most of the day together today, and John had never felt happier.

"I thought Randy was going to drive himself crazy trying to catch us." John said, with a chuckle.

"I know! Sheesh! He's worse than Torrie!" Lilian said, and John knew that was pretty bad. Torrie was the resident gossiper. She was a great person, but she loved to gossip.

"Well Miss Garcia, we better get a move on. Rehearsals start a bit early today." John said to her.

"Yeah I know. I'll see you over at the arena." She said to him.

John kissed Lilian goodbye on the cheek and showed himself out.

As he drove himself to rehearsal later that day, John couldn't keep the smile from his face, or the giddy happy feeling he had inside him from coming out. Even when he was supposed to be being serious.

He didn't know exactly where things were going to go between him and Lilian, but he like the direction they were going in, that was for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Later that night, after the show in Buffalo, John headed for the locker room feeling like a real champ. His match against Umaga had gone well, and John had easily managed to come out on top. He had tricked Umaga at the last minute with a sucker shot, and had managed to knock him down and pin him for the victory.

Lilian had looked smoking hot tonight, in a pretty red dress with matching shoes, and her hair styled up for a change. John had almost gotten distracted when he first set eyes on her when he walked into the ring. All he ended up doing was smiling and giving her a wink which she happily returned.

John showered, and dressed himself. He had decided that he wanted to look as good as he could for Lilian. He figured that the least he could do was clean up nice for her.

He had chosen a pair of black jeans; as well as a green camouflage T shirt.

John looked himself over in the mirror after putting on his leather jacket. He looked pretty good; he thought.

He hopped into his rental, and was off.

John made a couple of quick stops on the way back. One at the florist; where he picked up a dozen red and pink roses as well as a very cute stuffed purple hippo for Lilian.

John also stopped and picked up a bottle of pink champagne, and some Hershey's Kisses after he remembered Lilian saying she liked those.

He was glad his match had been earlier in the night for once. It had given him a chance to duck out early, and gather the things he would need to surprise Lilian when she arrived at his room for their dinner date later on.

John had gone all out. He had picked up some scented candles to place around the room, and he had made a CD of romantic music. He just wanted everything to perfect for tonight.

John arrived at the hotel, and hurried up to his room. He glanced at the clock on his phone for a time check. The show was just ending now. He'd have just enough time to run up and set everything up and order room service before Lilian got there.

John ordered dinner from room service, and while he was waiting for it to arrive, he began setting things up.

He lit the candles after placing them strategically around the room. He put on the CD he'd made earlier, singing softly as he moved around the room. He got out Lilian's hippo and the Hershey Kisses and sat them on the bed with the box of roses too.

He placed the bottle of champagne on ice, and then sat down to wait for her. She'd be here any minute now.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

John answered it, and was blown away when he set eyes on Lilian.

She looked so beautiful…almost angelic. She had changed into a gorgeous white satin mini dress, her hair was down again, but curled so that the curls framed her face.

"Um…hi!" John stammered, momentarily struck dumb by how beautiful she was.

"Hello."

"Come on in. Everything's ready. Dinner should be here any minute now." John said to her when he could talk again.

Lilian stepped inside the room, and looked around. John saw that famous smile come over her face when she noticed all the things he had done, just for her.

"For you!" he said, pointing at the gifts.

"Aw! Thanks John! You're spoiling me." She said.

"No biggie. I like spoiling you." He said to her.

"Care to dance; while we're waiting?" John asked.

"Sure."

John pulled Lilian close to him as they danced. She smelled gorgeous tonight too. John couldn't fight the feeling he had in his heart, and he smiled as he gently tilted Lilian's head back, and brushed his lips against hers.

It was a sweet kiss. A sweet and gentle kiss, lasting only a few seconds, but during those few seconds John felt himself wanting more and more.

Lilian melted into his arms, and kissed him again. But this time she really kissed him. It was a long, passionate, sloppy kiss.

"I'm not going to hide it from you anymore John. I came here tonight, with the intention of telling you that I'm falling for you." She whispered into his ear.

"I'm falling in love with you too Lilian."

Just then their dinner arrived and they sat down to eat.

Dinner was awesome. It was steak and baked potato, with grilled veggies. During dessert; strawberry shortcake, John popped open the bottle of bubbly and poured them each a glass.

After they finished eating; they got up from the table, and moved over to sit on the edge of the bed.

John smiled as Lilian leaned in for another kiss. He could definitely get used to this. Lilian was a fantastic kisser. John felt his heart pound even faster when she deepened her kisses and snuggled closer to him.

It didn't take long until they were lying down across the bed, Lilian in John's arms, and the two of them making out like a couple of love-struck teenagers.

"John, this is incredible…I never thought I'd feel this way about anyone ever again after my ex left me." Lilian whispered into his ear between smooches.

"Well I'm so glad to be the one you're feeling this way about!" John said to her as they kissed again and again.

The night continued on this way.

"Stay. Spend the night with me!" he begged her as she got up to leave.

Lilian agreed.

She and John had a wonderful night together and when it was time for bed, John found himself getting a little bit nervous.

Lilian came out of the bathroom, looking very cute in the clothes she had borrowed from John to sleep in. She was wearing one of his "Chaingang Assault Battalion" T shirts and a pair of his sweats. They were way too big on her, but she looked cute and comfy none the less.

"Sexy!" John called, with a chuckle.

"Yeah, it isn't my usual Victoria's Secret stuff. But it'll do." She said to him, with a small laugh.

John patted the spot beside him, and Lilian came over and crawled into bed.

John pulled her into his arms, and kissed her, holding her close. He was lying on his back, and she was cuddled up to him, with her head on his chest.

As he drifted off that night. John felt happy for the first time in a long time. He had finally found someone he could see himself spending forever with.


End file.
